pocion de amor
by jennynavarro1997
Summary: que harías si pudieras enamorar al chico que te gusta con una simple poción de amor lo intentarías? descubre lo que hizo sakura y porque aquí es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews


Hola mi nombre es sakura kinomoto soy estudiante de preparatoria tengo 17 años y les contare algo muy curioso que me sucedió y empieza así:

Estaba sentada en un día cualquiera completamente aburrida y sin nada que hacer suspire estaba escuchando música en mi laptop (regalo de cumpleaños) cuando encontré algo que me llamo la atención era un pequeño anuncio (los cuales ignoro la mayoría del tiempo) pero no sé porque talvez porque tenía mi color favorito un muy hermoso tono de rojo y decía así:

 **Pociones de amor reales** (estas cansada de esperar a tu príncipe azul? Pues aquí te enseñamos como atraerlo tú misma, te atreves a entrar?)

"que podría pasar?" pensé así que le di clic al anuncio y me llevo a una página que decía:

Este es un hechizo de cómo hacer pociones de amor reales, con esta poción podrás volver loca a esa persona de puro amor, atraer el amor, tener romanticismo y conseguir tener a tus pies a tu amor.

Por ello vamos a necesitar el siguiente material:

◾Vodka

◾Amaretto (licor de albaricoque)

◾Licor de melocotón

◾Jugo de arándano y jugo de naranja

◾Taza y termo con tapa

Siga los procedimientos para su preparación:

Vierta una cantidad por igual de cada bebida en el termo. Poner la tapa en el termo y agitar.

Luego lo coloca en un vaso (yo recomendaría un frasco de spray). A continuación, rocía un poco en su rostro, y el primer chico o chica que te mira fijamente, automáticamente caerá en el hechizo de amor.

Bueno mis padres tenían una bodega con todo tipo de licores y eso así que no creo que haya problema con eso me dije

Hice todo lo que decía en la página ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno como dije antes estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además aprovecharía que mañana iba a la preparatoria y ahí probaría mi experimento ¿pero, con quién? Bah no importa eso lo veré más tarde

Cuando termine me sorprendí no olía tan mal para estar hecho… bueno ustedes ya saben de qué está hecho en fin termine de hacer algunos pendientes y me fui a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente me vestí como siempre unos jeans tubo algo ajustado y una blusa fiusha con encaje en los costados y ya que tenía el cabello extremadamente largo me lo deje suelto así me gustaba más y sin gota de maquillaje, me gustaba más así… natural

Llegue a la prepa y ahí estaba mi victima el chico que ahora consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos shaoran li lo elegí a él porque si funciona no me gustaría tener a un chico bobo enamorado de mi además hace tiempo estuve enamorada de el perfecto no? Llegue a donde estaba él nos saludamos y luego pasamos el resto de las clases normal ¿Qué, o acaso creyeron que iba a llegar y echarle esa cosa en la cara, así de la nada? Pues no espere hasta la hora del descanso

-que traes ahí?- me pregunto una vez que salimos, estábamos sentados en el césped

-pues es un… un nuevo perfume te gustaría verlo?- le pregunte algo nerviosa ya empezaba a arrepentirme pero bueno ya lo hecho, hecho esta

-claro, porque no?- pregunto observando detenidamente el frasquito en el que había echado la poción lo destape e hice como si accidentalmente se me resbalara para luego rociarle un poco en el rostro

-ah!, oye ten cuidado- me dijo al sentir el líquido que cayó en sus ojos

-lo siento- dije arrepentida en eso el levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron

-no, no te preocupes los accidentes pasan- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero había algo raro… él se acercaba cada vez más a mí, cuando nuestros rostros ya estaban muy cerca me dijo en susurro

-eres tan hermosa…- me sonroje inmediatamente él no era así conmigo nunca será que… "no sakura no te hagas ilusiones" me dije a mi misma eso es imposible, ¿pero, si lo es, porque sigue acercándose?

-e-espera que haces?- no me respondió simplemente hizo algo que nunca me espere de el termino con la distancia que nos separaba y… me beso intente corresponderle lo mejor que pude, si, aunque no lo crean este es mi primer beso

Nos separamos lentamente aun viéndonos a los ojos él fue el que rompió el contacto visual carraspeo un poco antes de volver a hablar

-lo siento… no sé qué me paso-me dijo… sonrojado?, no, no lo creo

-n-no, no te preocupes- dije conteniendo un sollozo mis ojos se ponían acuosos tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo no podía creerlo todo había sido un mero impulso "que tonta" pensé –tengo que irme- le dije recogiendo mis cosas y yéndome directamente a los baños luego de asegurarme que no hubiese nadie cerré bien la puerta de los baños y me desahogue todo lo que quise "bueno, al menos lo intentaste no?" pero que tonta sabía que no pasaría nada

-entonces porque estoy llorando?- me pregunte observando mi reflejo en los espejos de los lavados "será porque aun sientes algo por el "mi conciencia no me deja en paz pero puede que tenga razón

Salí de los baños la campana del fin de descanso ya había sonado la verdad no quería entrar así que me quede afuera, al terminar esa clase entre para la siguiente me senté en mi lugar de siempre por suerte mi lugar estaba muy por delante del de shaoran no hubiera soportado sus interrogatorios llegue a casa algo cansada mis padres estaban de viaje y no volvían sino hasta dentro de un mes me prepare la cena comí y cuando estaba a punto de prender la televisión sonó el timbre de la casa fui a abrir y me encontré a shaoran en la puerta tan tranquilo como siempre

-s-shaoran?... que haces aquí?- pregunte

-que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?- respondió

-sabes no creo que sea un buen momento…- intente que se fuera la verdad me ponía nerviosa

-porque acaso tienes visitas?, o esperas a alguien- cuestiono serio

-n-no ninguna de los dos es solo que…- me interrumpió

-entonces no hay ningún problema- respondió se metió a la casa y se sentó donde yo estaba antes

-adelante, pasa- dije sarcásticamente odiaba que hiciera eso el simplemente se encogió de hombros cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar pero un poco lejos de el prendió la tv y se puso a hacer zapping por un buen rato hasta que encontró una película que al parecer le agrado una vez terminada se levantó y se sentó muy cerca de mi

-sakura, que te pasa has estado muy callada- pregunto colocando su mano derecha en mi mejilla

-n-no es nada- respondí levemente sonrojada

-sabes sakura, en realidad yo venía, a decirte algo importante pero no sabía cómo decirlo, pero… ahora si te lo diré… la verdad es que tu…- los nervios me estaban matando que me querría decir?, habrá descubierto lo que quería hacer –tú me gustas mucho!- dijo y yo quede en schock es decir de que iba esta era acaso una broma?

-estas, estás diciéndolo enserio?- pregunte para asegurarme

-totalmente, o es que acaso no sentiste nada cuando te bese esta mañana- pregunto ahora sonrojado se veía tan tierno así

-pues si claro que sí!- exclame arrojándome a sus brazos el me recibió gustoso y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo al final nos habíamos declarado ambos y nos habíamos vuelto novios en este momento es de noche recordé que había olvidado cerrar bien las páginas que había usado ayer cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlas vi la que tenía el supuesto hechizo lo leí una vez más y en letras pequeñas casi al final de la página decía esto:

 _Advertencia:_ _para saber si el hechizo funciono el sujeto hechizado tratara de besar al que le dio poción si no lo hace o intenta significa que esa persona nunca estuvo enamorada de usted o viceversa el efecto del hechizo dura solo 3 horas_

Que bien no entonces el sí está enamorado de mí y la poción si funciono bueno gracias a esta página, me quite el aburrimiento y me conseguí un novia jaja que más puedo pedir sonreí esto había sido lo mejor que me había pasado nunca


End file.
